


59 Parsecs

by AFY2018



Category: Dark Matter (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fandroid, First Kiss, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 02:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7490022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFY2018/pseuds/AFY2018
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five checks in on Six under the watch of Android.</p>
            </blockquote>





	59 Parsecs

**Author's Note:**

> Any prompts? I do OB, POI, Wynonna Earp, Lost Girl, and Carmilla.

"He seems so lonely" Five stated, knowing Android was behind her, as she knelt next to the frozen Six.

"He is cryogenically frozen." Android stated.

"I know, I just feel like he knows when we're here."

"But he can not because he's unconscious."

"I know, but I feel bad just leaving him here." Five said placing her hand on the glass.

Android looked at her and knelt next to Five. She looked at Six and then back to Five. She cocked her head to the side and hugged her.

"I have become aware that when humans are sad, they embrace each other."

Five smiled and leant into her, looking down at Six. She sighed and held onto Android's arm and closed her eyes.

"When can we give him medical attention?"

Android closed her eyes and calculated. "We are about 59 parsecs from the nearest station, though I have to say that Two and the others are wary on letting him seek the attention he needs."

Five turned into the humanoid and looked up at her. "What kind of android are you?"

"I am a working android connected to this ship."

"No, I mean, are you a VI or AI?"

"I don't know, I'll have to check." She closed her eyes again and checked her systems. "I appear to be a limited AI. I am programmed to learn and live with my crews members, but incapable of emotion."

"I don't think that's true." Five said still looking up at her. "You've changed. When we met you, you were strictly an android. Now," Five began, tracing the curve of Android's jaw. "you have emotions. Jealousy, sadness, anger, bravery."

"When have I exhibited those feelings?"

"You were jealous of Wendy, sad when you knew you were different, angry when that bitch almost shot me, and brave when you protected me. You're an amazing android. You can feel, don't deny it, I've seen it." Five said, her hand over the space where a heart would be for humans. "I know you can."

Android looked at Five, reading her expression and smiled. "You are one of the reasons I decided to disregard my back up."

"Oh, the pink Android?"

"Yes, my copy."

"Yeah, I don't think you'll need her."

"I would hope not."

"Yeah, she was kind of frigid." Five said, laughing.

Android looked at Six and let go of Five, standing up. "I should return to the deck." She held out her hand for the younger woman.

Five took it and stood up. She smiled and flattened out her dress, pulling her goggles around her neck. "Thanks." Android began to walk away, getting pulled back by the human. "Wait." Five stood on her tip toes and softly kissed Android, resting a hand on her sternum and her other hand on the humanoid's bicep. She pulled away, smiling, and stepped back. "Thank you, Android."


End file.
